De Vuelta
by anoniblast25
Summary: "No quiero sonar como poema barato de Neruda, pero hueles a corazón roto, Shiro." Es lo que intentó hacer entender Lance, pero el hombre todavía con la resignación y confusión en el rostro, lo dejó continuar al no entender. "Ya sabes, como a tequila y sexo descuidado." {ONE SHOT} Creado para Mino S. Hunter [Sheith]


**HOLA.**

Resulta que al imbécil de Anoni (o séase, yo merito) se le ocurrió meterse a casi cuatro intercambios navideños del Fandom (de los cuales dos son personales, por ende, no publicaré tales entradas) justo cuando se le chingó el PC y le cortaron el Internet durante un mes, de modo que no podía entregar nada hasta el día de hoy (año nuevo, al chile); así que, de una vez comento que ésta navidad estuvo de huevos y también de la chingada.

Para este oneshot, me dediqué a darle un poco de gusto a _Mino S. Hunter_ , quien me ha apoyado mucho durante estos últimos meses en los que tuve la oportunidad de conocerla. Eres grande, nunca cambies y ten mucho éxito en la vida, _babe._ Sé que sigues siendo una gran fan del Sheith, así que me vi en la necesidad de darte algo como un modern au donde Shiro y Keith eran vecinos hasta que el primero tuvo que mudarse porque, pues, esos au's están chingones. Lo iba a hacer más largo pero, no, me mamé con más de 2,000 palabras y +5 págs. de Word.

Cualquier error, hágamelo saber (e culpo a mi yo que se pone a editar sin esfuerzo alguno a la 1AM y a publicar a las 2AM).

En fin, gracias por tanto (y por darle una leída), perdón por tan poco, por estar en hiatus todo el año por mi flojera y por ser un escritor fantasma.

 _Mazel Tov, Feliz Navidad,  
Feliz Hannukka, Feliz Día de Reyes  
y Vrepit Suh, Dude._

 _*Por favor, no le digan a sus mamás que me basé en una canción de Danny Ocean para crear el título, ah._

* * *

 **De Vuelta**

Maldice a los recuerdos que le llegan de golpe cuando menos lo espera, pues la víspera de año nuevo siempre le ha dejado el estómago revuelto y la ansiedad por las nubes, recordando el acto más estúpido que hizo justo después de haber concordado, durante la fiesta en celebración de tal fecha con sus amigos de la adolescencia, en que sus sentimientos habían sido recíprocos por la persona a la cual tanto su atención llamaba: su mejor amigo de toda la vida, Keith. Entre más le daba vueltas al asunto en su consciencia, más comprendía Shiro: tenía tan sólo diecinueve años cuando ocurrió, empezaba a cursar la universidad, seguía sin teñirse el cabello y sin haber vivido en carne y hueso el accidente que le marcaría el curso de la vida, vivía en un hogar cálido con sus padres, su hermano menor y el lindo _pomerian_ —Leo, el pobre de Leo que le regaló su vecino de enseguida— del cual tanto le pesaría la muerte un año después de lo sucedido, y la amistad que mantenía con Keith había sido una de las mejores que tuvo, pues no solamente se querían y se apoyaban, lo amaba, mataba uno por el otro, e igual a él, recordaba tener la costumbre de usar sus impulsos y el latir de su corazón para decidir lo que haría, en qué pensaría o qué diría, y durante sus días de juventud a su lado, todas esas características eran de gran ayuda a la hora de actuar.

Porque no sólo era él, eran _el dúo_ , eran las tardes y noches en que se quedaban en el hogar del contrario hasta altas horas de la madrugada o a dormir; era todo el día juntos hasta que las madres de ambos les gritaban en el marco de la entrada que debían meterse a bañar y que ya se volverían a juntar al día siguiente; era descubrir juntos que a los dos les gustaba la misma chica del colegio, quien de igual forma resultaría ser toda una arpía en contra de ambos al grado en que la dejarían de lado para concentrarse en su amistad; eran las juntadas con sus amigos —la bonita Allura, el idiota de Matt y el _fuck boy_ de Lotor— después de la escuela en las que se atrevían a conducir por el atajo que los llevaba al _Purple Stain Liquor_ , y después de comprar chucherías y cerveza, iban a las afueras de Arus para adentrarse al desierto, y veían las estrellas con la música del estéreo al fondo sólo para percatarse de que tal cosa, sería el inicio del gusto de uno hacia el otro —con exactitud, en el cumpleaños número quince de Keith—, que callarían en toda la duración de su amistad hasta el preciso día de año nuevo, de ese jodido pero increíble año, en que Shiro tendría que mudarse.

No valdría la pena contarlo de nuevo, ni tratar de sentirlo o de imaginarse lo que hubiese pasado si, desde un principio en que escuchó a Keith indignarse ante la noticia de su viaje, no hubiese tomado el boleto de avión y se hallase largado aquel primero de enero por la madrugada, sin despedirse y sin explicarlo, con sólo los labios enmudecidos y las ganas de haber llegado hasta segunda base en aquella noche donde pudo tenerlo entre brazos; su visión era aprovechar la beca que le otorgaron al mismo tiempo en que a su padre lo promovieron de puesto, dándoles la oportunidad de dar un nuevo comienzo en una desconocida y popular ciudad al norte del país, y alejarse de lo que fueron los mejores momentos de su vida por un año completo, en el cual no sólo cambiaría su persona, sino todo él, con la esperanza de que en su regreso su mejor amigo lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos. Sin embargo, así andaba: recién bajado del avión, habiendo pisado la pista del aeropuerto en su ciudad natal, con el reloj apenas marcando las nueve de la noche en el día más atareado del año, en compañía de Lance —quien había ido a recogerlo en su destartalado Chevy, y que seguía viviendo a las afueras de la ciudad—, conduciendo y acabando de cenar en un pequeño local cercano al viejo vecindario, al cual se dirigían, donde aseguraba McClain que su mejor amigo estaba, y recordando cada cosa y movimiento de lo que había ocurrido en el año nuevo de hacía seis años atrás.

—Shiro, no quiero sonar como poema barato de Neruda, pero hueles a corazón roto —había comenzado a hacer conversación Lance, intentando hacer entender el contexto con el que le hablaba. Por su puesto, Shiro se resignó a dejarlo proseguir, pues la preocupación postrada en su rostro era prueba suficiente para McClain de que el hombre a su lado no estaba comprendiendo nada—. Ya sabes, como a tequila y sexo descuidado. No, es más: transpiras desesperación.

Shirogane rodó los ojos y mantuvo las manos sujetas al volante, esperando a que el muchacho terminara de rebuscar en la bolsa de plástico que mantenía entre los dedos unas cuantas chucherías que compraron durante su parada en un 7Eleven; se preguntó a sí mismo porqué, de todas las personas que conocía y que seguían en Arus, tuvo que haberle llamado a él. Es decir, comprendía que aunque nunca fue tan apegado a Lance en su juventud, el joven era el único que había mantenido contacto con él —llamadas telefónicas a las diez de la noche para preguntar cómo se encontraba o qué hacía, mensajes donde confirmaba que Keith y sus demás amigos estuviesen bien, e inclusive video llamadas donde aparecían Lance y la hermana de Matt, Pidge—. De igual forma, allí estaba a su lado, y realmente apreciaba el apoyo.

—¿Vas a seguir con esas bromas o a decirme si realmente huelo muy mal? —se dignó a cuestionar, parando donde el semáforo en rojo era una de las únicas luces que se miraban en el panorama de la desierta calle; Shiro no hizo ademán alguno más que olfatearse por debajo del cuello, cerca de la clavícula, sólo para oler el caro perfume italiano que había comprado antes de partir— Porque me justifico diciendo que estuve atrapado doce horas en un avión.

—No, Shiro —negó él con la cabeza y una leve carcajada. El hombre se mordió los labios, frunció el ceño, pero a Lance poco le importó cuando aplastó los botones del estéreo para cambiar la estación de radio donde _Drummer Boy_ de JB seguía lastimándole los oídos—. Me refería a que se nota a leguas que estás nervioso.

—Bueno, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que me fui —y el aludido dejó _Beautiful Trauma_ sonando para prestarle atención—. Creo que es obvio que estaría nervioso.

—Los dos sabemos que ese no es el motivo real por el cual estás así — _maldita sea, Lance._ Y Shiro tragó duro entretanto se rascó el cuello con cierta pena—. ¿En qué piensas, exactamente?

Con bastante obviedad, la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa; a decir verdad, todo en Lance le sorprendía desde que habían subido al auto y manejado unos cuantos kilómetros. El Lance que su memoria recordaba no solía ser tan directo en cuestión de preocupación, mayormente le daba más vueltas al asunto que preferir ir directo al grano, contaba uno que otro chiste antes de poder soltar la bomba y al final terminaba llorando cuando se daba cuenta de que, probablemente, no había solución al problema. Este Lance, sin embargo, le tomó por completa sorpresa, de manera que lo que tanto estaba evitando Shiro, comenzó a sentirse como si hubiese sucedido el día anterior a su despegue: por una última vez esa noche, su mente divagó hacia el recuerdo de verse hacía seis años lleno de nervios, caminando a toda prisa hacia el salón en el hogar de los Holt, observando cómo en el más mullido de los sillones estaban Pidge y Keith ahogados en alcohol; la gracia estaba en eso, en mirar con una sonrisa en la boca y la cuenta regresiva de año nuevo al fondo la manera en que ambos jóvenes cantaban los coros de la canción _My Heart Will Go On_ cuya melodía salía de la bocina de la cual se habían apoderado, y que pronto terminaría para con ello dejar a Shiro llamar con desespero a Keith, sujetándole el rostro con cabellos alborotados pegados a las mejillas, susurrándole un «feliz año nuevo», propinándole un beso mientras los números en retroceso del cinco al uno eran gritados por las demás personas en la estancia; Keith y Shiro, ambos enfocados en los labios ajenos uno del otro, recibiendo un húmedo beso con sabor a tequila.

Aprovechando que el semáforo seguía en rojo, Shiro se llevó una de las manos a la boca; sonrió, e inhaló aire con profundidad para dirigirse a Lance, todavía con esa sonrisa conforme.

—No he hablado con él desde hace meses, Lance —habló, ganándose una sonrisa cálida del nombrado—. No tengo idea de cómo esté o cómo se encuentre.

Las vísperas navideñas siempre fueron sus favoritas: la nieve, los adornos, el árbol, la comida; usualmente, la familia viajaba hasta su hogar y cenaban todos juntos, a veces salían rumbo a la casa de la abuela más cercana o de algún otro familiar, pero en los últimos años, Shirogane se imaginaba cuán bello hubiese sido si todo aquello se convirtiese en su más grande fantasía: recostarse en el viejo sillón de su antiguo hogar para ver una película entretanto la chimenea consumía la leña, comer la recalentada comida de microondas —o que Lance llegase con la comida hecha en compañía de su novia, todo listo para degustar—, y esperar a que Keith llegase para tomar las chaquetas de ambos, entrar al auto y manejar hasta el pueblo más cercano donde tenían la vieja cabaña de madera a orillas del bosque —que había sido un regalo del difunto madre de Keith cuando éste tenía apenas catorce años, porque a Shiro le tocó vivir en vida propia la conversación que su padre y él tuvieron una noche en que ambos se quedaron a dormir en la habitación de Kogane—, y quedarse allí para pasar el año nuevo a solas con él.

Era una fantasía ridícula en demasía, lo sabía, pero aun así gustaba de soñar con ella. En especial con él. Con todo él.

Suspiró y asintió; claro, él también quería creer que todo saldría bien, que todo estaría bien. Era difícil, considerando que todo su ser estaba temblando bajo los guantes y la bufanda de lana. Pronto entraron al vecindario, condujeron derecho hasta la última de las calles donde se detuvieron en una esquina; el viejo hogar de Shiro quedaba en el otro extremo de la acera, y bien veía como los focos del jardín iluminaban las macetas. Le bastó estacionarse frente al hogar cuyas rejas de fierro pintadas en negro se hacían resaltar por el buzón con el apellido de la familia, en letras grandes y separadas, el «Kogane» despintado le abrió la puerta a más recuerdos.

Estaba harto de pensar, harto de tener que visualizar toda su vida frente a sus propios ojos.

Estuvo a punto de salir del auto, pero él mismo paró; se sentía pegado al asiento, y las manos no dejaban de apretujarse en el cuero del volante. Shiro se quejó, y exhaló con cierta preocupación para luego pasarse la mano con la prótesis por el cabello.

—¿Todo en orden, Shiro?

—No puedo hacerlo, Lance —le negó con la cabeza, se sobó las sienes y de nuevo, se pasó la mano por la cara hasta llegar a la barbilla.

—Vamos, ya llegamos hasta aquí como para que te arrepientas —murmuró por su parte. Shiro le dedicó una última mirada, y Lance le dio una palmadita en el hombro antes de mostrarle apoyo—. Todo saldrá bien.

Y así, bajó del auto; sintió el frío de la brisa, la nieve en sus zapatos, observó las coloridas luces de los hogares que le rodeaban, las decoraciones con muñecos de nieve y renos, coronas navideñas y pinos con moños. Con el temblor en las piernas, la nariz congelada y las manos en la chaqueta, abrió la reja y se adentró al jardín, subió la pequeña escalinata de la entrada y por fin, tocó el timbre; el estómago revuelto, los pies inquietos, los labios resecos y la garganta doliendo, con Lance por detrás mirando entusiasmado todavía en el interior del auto.

Entonces, no valdría la pena contarlo de nuevo, ni tratar de sentirlo o de imaginarse lo que hubiese pasado si la puerta no hubiese abierto, y de ella no saliese aquel con quien tanto ha tenido sueños. Porque no sólo son los malvas ojos que le veían expectantes, sino también el alborotado cabello bruno, el aroma palomitas recién hechas que sale del hogar, las lágrimas que escurren de los orbes contrarios a los suyos y los brazos que rodean su cuello en un abrazo tan íntimo que bien conoce.

No vale la pena contarlo de nuevo ni tratar de sentirlo, porque lo está viviendo.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta —escuchó a Keith, alejándose de él un poco para poder mirar la completa extensión de su rostro.

—Es bueno estar de vuelta.


End file.
